


禁忌循环   01

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 钓系莲哥捆绑play高中生豆原嘿嘿
Kudos: 11





	禁忌循环   01

『Issei&Ren』

01.

豆原一成在意识消失之前看到了川尻莲。

  
02.

豆原一成暗自喜欢川尻莲许久了。

川尻莲是他所在的舞蹈工作室的老师，一个温柔而纤细的男人。

豆原一成从10岁开始在对方的舞蹈室学习舞蹈，当时的川尻莲15岁，却已经是舞蹈室的正式成员，参加了许多舞蹈比赛并获得了不少奖项。川尻莲在舞蹈方面拥有很大的天赋，是舞蹈界的新星，许多人的榜样。

初识舞蹈时，豆原一成并不是一帆风顺的，他的老师是一个资历比较老的前辈，跳舞是很厉害但是对于教学生却稍显逊色，领悟力强的可以跟随对方，学习能力比较差的豆原一成就吃力了许多。

身体的协调和柔韧，力度的控制和收展，体能的锻炼与加强。这些最基础的东西，作为从小被哥哥宠着的他，完全没法一下子全部接受。

而就在他苦恼的时候，他遇到了川尻莲。  
川尻莲无疑是个好的老师，会带着他一遍一遍的练习，根据他的学习能力和适应能力布置相应的课后作业，甚至在有空的时候给他开小灶。

当时的川尻莲虽然满身光环，但是论资历是不能进行教学的，所以这一切都在于偶然。有时候川尻莲会正好路过他的练习室，然后进去看两眼，有时间豆原一成在结束后会看到隔壁练习室孤身一人的川尻莲，然后对方笑着招手示意他过去。

豆原一成享受和川尻莲共处的时光，不管是看着对方在自己面前挥洒汗水，还是被贴身指导着动作细节，更或者在练习后挨在一起笑着闲聊。

川尻莲满18岁之后就正式开始了舞蹈教学，豆原一成是他的第一个学生。因为不善学习，豆原一成已经决定高中毕业就不在继续学业，他想留在舞蹈室和川尻莲一起。

豆原一成的生命里，舞蹈是最重要的。而一直陪伴着他舞蹈的川尻莲，显然也成为了特殊的存在。

是老师，也是暗恋的对象。

当然就目前为止，他还是打算好好学习的，川尻莲会的舞种太多，放在他身上根本取之不尽用之不竭，至少他想要全部吸收的话，需要很长一段时间。

他想要和对方并肩，然后再发展感情。

  
03.

豆原一成的家庭很复杂，作为一个重组家庭，他的父母在结婚后就离开过自己的新生活了，似乎要将上一段不幸福的婚姻忘掉，连带着抛下了各自的小孩，眼不见为净。

豆原一成的监护权交给了年长六岁的哥哥与那城奨，夫妻俩每个月会定期把生活费打到银行卡上，现在是第十个年头。

豆原一成不太喜欢他的这个哥哥，虚情假意的温柔。怎么会有人对于毫无血缘关系的弟弟无微不至到那种地步，尤其是在父母双双抛弃他们之后，竟然哭着也要拥抱他，告诉他“别怕”。

也许与那城奨是个天生的圣人，但豆原一成不是。

从有记忆开始他就没在原生家庭度过一天安生日子，  
年幼的他甚至不知道如何分辨黑白对错，还没感受到善良和温柔，就被日夜不休的家庭暴力推下地狱，好不容易带着憧憬与希望组建一个新的家庭。幻想的是阳光撒在窗口，母亲终于带着笑意，新的父亲给他一个拥抱，不认识的哥哥和他一起玩耍。

不会再像从前一样伴着争吵独自一人，不会被当做发泄的工具任人，现实却是他直接被抛弃了。

豆原一成的心死了，连带着也不愿意给与那城奨任何幻想，固执的认为对方也是谋害自己的人，陷入了自我的世界，不论对方做什么都不想去相信。

尤其是知道对方那肮脏的心思之后。天知道在碰见对方喊着自己的名字自慰时，他心里有多么的恶心。他朝夕相处的哥哥是一个该死的恋童癖，鬼知道这样的自慰持续了多久，对方又是什么时候对自己动了那样的心思。

可是到底是十年的日子过了下来，习惯了两人相处的他又不想打破现状，与那城奨对于自己无底线的包容，让他一步步深陷，似乎和对方一样的变态了。

要不是监护权还在对方手上，他一定迫不及待地离开那个家。他在心里一次又一次的重复着，像是在自我洗脑。

  
04.

时间回到现在，豆原一成张开双眼，看到的是川尻莲的笑脸。

他的脑袋还有一点混沌，下意识地摇了摇头企图让自己清醒过来，这才发现自己正躺在一张床上，双手和双脚被绳子绑住了，而对面的川尻莲却依旧笑着，他挣扎了两下，用询问的目光看向对方。

“莲君？”

“豆原ちゃん……”川尻莲轻喃着没有解答，看着他的目光却似乎有些痴迷，然后那双纤细的手伸进了他的衣服里，和他肌肤相贴。

事情的发展超出了豆原一成的预想，感受着那只微凉的手像是点火一样摸过自己的每一寸皮肤，他几乎是颤抖着呼吸沉重。

他也有恶劣的要求过与那城奨替他解决少年的晨勃，而对方总是会在口交的时候不安分地抚摸着他的身体，所以他很快就意识到川尻莲在做什么，不由得瞪大了眼睛。

“莲君！”他开始剧烈地挣扎。

“抱歉，是太紧了让你不舒服了吗？”川尻莲顾左右而言他，皱着眉头小声询问着，然后自问自答一般又继续补充，“我帮你把手上松开一点，豆原ちゃん不要乱动好吗？”

手上的绳子被川尻莲松开了一些，豆原一成下意识地一把抓住对方的手腕。他并不希望事情按照对方的想法进行下去，现在的川尻莲给他一种陌生的感觉，甚至于是危险。

可川尻莲却没有停下，双手被豆原一成制住，就俯下身去亲吻对方的嘴唇，自然是被偏过头躲避，只将嘴唇印在了侧脸上。

“莲君！你知道自己在做什么吗？”看着对方又要不依不挠地攻过来，豆原一成终于还是松开对方的手，双手推拒在两人之间，“我可是未成年啊！”

川尻莲这才终于停顿了一下。

“所以，快帮我解开吧。”豆原一成以为自己说服了对方，“我会当做没发生的。”

他不清楚为什么川尻莲会做出这样的事情，但是如果对方放弃，他也并不打算追究。

“早知道应该把胳膊一起捆起来的。”

然而川尻莲却没有一点放弃的想法。

“可是那样就不可以好好抚摸豆原ちゃん的身体了……”川尻莲说着又将手伸进对方衣服的下摆。

豆原一成瞥见他手腕上的红痕，一时间着了对方的道，反应过来时，衣服已经被人推到锁骨。川尻莲整个人坐在他的大腿上，双手揉捏着他的胸肌，像是在玩一样。

“还有，我可不在意这些。”川尻莲一边摸一边慢悠悠地开口，“豆原ちゃん不会说出去的……”

川尻莲的手顺着对方的身体往下，隔着裤子勾画性器的形状，很快就把对方摸成了鼓鼓的一包。

“就算说出去，也很难分辨是我性侵未成年，还是豆原ちゃん未成年强奸呢。”

他说着笑了笑，俯下身子去亲吻豆原一成的巨物，看到对方震惊的双眼，又变本加厉地伸出舌头舔了一口。

“豆原ちゃん这不是很享受吗？”好听的声音还是一如既往地温柔，却多了一丝压抑的疯狂，“这样的话我勉强算是合奸吧，不会去报警的啦。”

三言两语就把黑白颠倒过来，看着对方游刃有余的模样，豆原一成心里涌起一股无名的火，顿时呼吸更加急促。

川尻莲欣喜于对方的反应，一只手撑在对方胸前，另一只手勾着裤子的边缘将手伸进去和对方的勃起亲密接触。豆原一成的性器在勃起状态大的他一只手无法握住，草草地环着套弄了两下他就放弃了给对方做手活的想法。

“豆原ちゃん的好大，很厉害哦。”

他不吝啬于夸赞对方，眼睛笑得眯眯的，似乎很满足自己摸到的分量，然后脱下了对方的裤子。此刻豆原一成已经出了点汗，脸红成苹果一样。挺立的性器暴露在空气中，到现在，已经没法再装作没事了。

“为什么要这样？”豆原一成终于妥协了，“莲君为什么要和我做这种事情？”

“因为喜欢。”川尻莲的回答自然坦荡，双手把玩着鼓成一团的阴囊，调皮地亲了一口冒着水的顶端，然后压下舌头将对方整个纳入口中。

被包裹的瞬间豆原一成下意识地抬起了跨，湿软温热的软肉绵绵的，充分地激发了他的欲望，只觉得那嘴里舒服得不行，想要再进去一点。

川尻莲往后退了退，吐出了他的性器，“豆原ちゃん不要这么急，会伤到我的。”他说着又去舔吻对方的性器，一边舔一边含糊地开口，“我会让豆原ちゃん舒服的……”

豆原一成这才努力放松了身体，把自己交给川尻莲，右手插进对方的头发里，用指腹摩挲着对方的头皮。

“莲君……”川尻莲的口交技巧比起与那城奨还是差了一些，豆原一成被对方含得欲死欲仙，突然就想起家里年长的那位。

与那城奨给他做过很多次口交，比起川尻莲的基础的舔和含，还会适时的吮吸，甚至自己难受也要用深喉让他享受到最快乐的体验。

川尻莲似乎并没有太多的经验，可是光是自己有好感的人这一点，就已经足够让他在心里暗骂一句“与那城果然是变态”的同时夸赞川尻莲的青涩可爱。

更何况川尻莲的吞吐也丝毫不掺水，他看着对方吸起的双颊，和随着动作越来越红的眼角，像是什么催情剂一般，想要做爱的想法更加地强烈。

“莲、莲君……”他气息不稳地开口，“解开我吧，我不会挣扎的。”

川尻莲这才抬起头看了他一眼，停下了动作，“豆原ちゃん同意了？”

被这么直白地一问，豆原一成反而突然不好意思起来，支支吾吾勉强回答了一声。

川尻莲迅速解开了他的手和脚。

恢复自由的豆原一成第一时间将川尻莲压在了身下，川尻莲兴奋地想要去亲吻他，却被豆原一成避开。

“刚刚含过那里。”豆原一成开口解释，然后对着肖想已久的锁骨重重地咬了一口。

“嘶——”川尻莲皱了皱眉，有些抱怨地将双臂缠上对方的肩背，撒娇道，“好疼。”

“想要侵犯未成年也总要付出点什么不是吗？”豆原一成伸出拇指摩挲着那一块皮肤，被自己咬的牙印红红的，川尻莲又发出了一声急促的喘息。

像是报复一般，豆原一成又一口咬住了对方胸前脆弱的乳粒，川尻莲被咬疼了又爆发出一声惊叫，眼泪已经蒙上了眼眶。

“嗯嗯啊——”双手无力地抓揉着对方的头发，川尻莲分辨不清到底是疼多一点还是爽多一点，只是摩擦着下体，像是欲求不满一般。

“不要咬了嗯……豆原不要！”川尻莲很容易陷入情欲，很快就失去了主导地位，一边说着不要却挺起了胸膛。

“我嗯……我在豆原昏迷的时候有自己准备好哦。”他低头去看埋在自己胸前的豆原一成，“可以，直接进来的。”

豆原一成是第一次做爱，听到川尻莲的话先是愣了一下，才反应出其间的意思，又狠狠一口咬在了川尻莲的侧腰。

“啊啊——”疼痛让川尻莲下意识地缩起身子，可正处于情欲中的他又不免在疼痛后回味余下的快意，反而将豆原一成缠得更紧。

“莲君和很多人做过吗？”

豆原一成掰开川尻莲的大腿，一手就能卡住的手感让他忍不住加大了手里的力道，他看着对方翕张的穴口，呼吸落在那块肌肤附近，刺激着穴肉缩得更紧了，甚至可以看到随着一张一合滴下的水液——明显就是完全充分的扩张润滑了。

熟练的让人根本不想温柔相待。

他心里莫名地火，一巴掌打在对方的臀瓣上，趁着对方叫疼的空档将自己的性器一插而入。

“啊啊啊——”还没来得及为屁股的疼痛叫喊，就被一下子全部进入的疼痛搞得近乎失声，川尻莲张着嘴缓了许久，才深深地吸了一口气，有些不协调地急促呼吸着。

豆原一成决定了不让对方好过，用蛮劲在紧致的甬道里横冲直撞，把川尻莲撞得一晃一晃的，像是要散架一般。

“嗯嗯，轻啊——”川尻莲被这样的刺激弄得怕了，环着对方身体的手臂收得更紧，随着豆原一成的动作呜呜啊啊的叫着，快要喘不过气来。

“豆原呜……”因为持续的尖叫他被迫吞咽了一口口水，眼泪像止不住一样流个不停，“太深了别这样！”

豆原一成却不管川尻莲，将对方的腿整个反折，然后压上去肏得更深。他清楚川尻莲身体的柔韧度，也相信能够给自己下药的对方不会这么容易就经受不住。

而且好像自己越粗暴，那穴肉就会缴得越紧，吸附着他的性器，甚至在抽离的时候还有些许的阻力，他猜想对方一定是口是心非。

“啊！啊！不能再深了，好难受……”川尻莲蹙着眉，臀部过度抬起的姿势很不舒服，豆原一成越进越深，给他一种要被捅穿的错觉，“呜呜呜，拜托了慢一点……”

嘴里胡乱的求着饶，川尻莲听着耳边肉体碰撞的声音，羞耻得无地自容——竟然被一个17岁的年下弄得这样狼狈。

“那好吧。”豆原一成见对方实在哭的难受，终于慢了下来，在里面四处翻搅着，“莲君哭的好好看。”

他说这句话时并没有带什么特殊的含义，看到对方哭的通红的双眼下意识地就这么说了，立刻得到了川尻莲的一记瞪视。

“嗯嗯豆原往右边一点啊——”慢下来之后川尻莲又开始不满足，扭着身子想要舒服，软着声音朝对方下命令。

豆原一成自然有求必应，顺着对方的指引擦着内壁肏进去，立马得到了超大的反应——川尻莲几乎是颤抖着射了出来。

“嗯碰到了！”川尻莲满足的哼了一声，黏腻的声音甜的像是蜜水一样，“再多顶那里，还要。”

好像对于被肏射这件事情习以为常一般，豆原一成终于忍不住骂了一声，扒开两片臀瓣朝着那一点撞击。

“嗯嗯啊——”敏感点被肏弄的感觉让川尻莲忍不住的叫出声，穴肉配合着豆原一成的动作收缩舒张，两个人的配合达到一致，都有些失了神。

“唔要射了吗？”

感受着对方越来越快的频率川尻莲不由得主动抬起了腰迎合对方的动作，豆原一成掐着他的大腿一下又一下地抽插，终于射了出来。

“怎么内射了？”川尻莲忍不住抱怨，射精之后的豆原一成趴在他的身上，一呼一吸带动着身体的起伏和他的肌肤相贴，感受着身上朝气蓬勃的新鲜肉体，他还是收敛了神色，又改为揉了揉对方的头发。

“清理好麻烦的，豆原ちゃん要负责到底哦。”

  
05.

川尻莲注意豆原一成许久了。

开始他只是出于自己的习惯去对一个人温柔，但随着时间，越发成熟的躯体在自己面前出现时，就像是行走的春药吸引着他。

川尻莲喜欢年轻新鲜的肉体。不论是观赏或是实战都能让他体会最高的乐趣，那是高于做爱的快感的。

其实一开始他也想等到对方18岁以后再去细细品味，可是最近发生了一件事情。

他的后辈大平祥生正在追求他。

同样是一副好看肉体，完全在他的审美点上。性格是他喜欢的可爱年下，19岁也是可以有性生活的年纪。

本来也不是什么大事，按照从前的惯例迂回两下答应了也就作罢。反正无非最后还是滚到床上，等到不合适再分开。可是他偏偏稍微有些在意那位后辈的感受，所以犹豫了。

他不是什么专一的人，正是因为害怕沉沦于一段感情，所以才对于有好感的大平祥生不愿意开口，可是即使他已经努力冷淡了，对方却完全没有知难而退的想法。

于是豆原一成和大平祥生交替出现在他的生活，夹杂在两具心仪的肉体，就像是天天淫浸在春药里，自然就会有性爱的需求。

他将肉体的快乐看的就像是家常便饭，想要了就吃，正巧根据他的经验，他猜想豆原一成具备了可以吃的条件。

他觉得豆原一成对他有感觉。

事实果然如他所想。

TBC


End file.
